How Sunain Died
by Champion of Isshu
Summary: Sunain from #PocketMonsters is finally getting the punishment she deserves thanks to a man named Bob.


How Sunain died

* * *

sunain from PocketMonsters is a dumb bitch wgho thinks she is better than everybody else, and she's always making it hard for the fans to get the JP episodes of Pokemon, even though her group is subbing them. she's also the reason sites like strawberry kiss went down because she had the nerve to report all their episodes off Megaupload, even though she only wanted them to take the subbed episodes down originally. She is such a stupid cow and nobody ever tries to stand up to her. She needs to realise she is not better than everybody. Who the hell does she think she is?

so i wrote this. serves the f'ing cnut right.

* * *

The man (whose name will be Bob, because nobody cares what his name is anyway) opened the door to his torture chamber and looked at his latest prisoner strapped to a table. She was one of the most loathsome people upon the planet and her name was Sunain. Everybody hated her because she thought she was so much better than everyone else, but she was not. She was merely an elitist whore. Now Bob was going to teach her a lesson because he was sick of seeing how she treated the Pokemon fandom.

"You shouldn't have treated the fans like dirt," Bob said, approaching the table. "All that going around and reporting people for uploading episodes. Now you made it even harder for people to get them by closing down your tracker? There's no point in subbing episodes if you're going to make it nearly impossible for people to get them, you crazy bitch. And what you did to those websites that were uploading the complete anime was just not right. You even reported the raw episodes off those sites even though those files had nothing to do with your group. You are nothing more than a spiteful bitch who takes pleasure in making others suffer and now I'll make you suffer."

Bob sent out a Lucario and ordered it to rape her. Of course, rape was too good for the pathetic Sunain, but he didn't care. Except it backfired because she actually started to enjoy what Lucario was doing to her and even asked for a blowjob. She hadn't had a blowjob since the time she gave her daddy one and he committed suicide over realising what a horrible creature he had helped create. In fact, Sunain's whole faimly had committed suicide because none of them wanted to acknowledge the fact they were related to the worst human being on the planet. Her mother's last words were "I should have aborted that bitch"

Bob ordered Lucario to stop. Lucario was so disgusted by having had to touch the vile being that it killed itself out of misery. Bon didn't care.

Next he swent out a Ninetails and told it to slowly roast her. Her skin blistered and peeled off in places and a burning smell wafted into the air. Bob delighted in the soudns of her screams.

"Thats enough," he said, recalling ninetails. then he got a salt shaker and poured it all voer her wounds, and got some sandpaper, then rubbed it over her. it hurt a lot and it was great because it made her scream even more and she became very bloody.

Bob let out his nect Pokemon, Machamp and told it to smash her in the face. Machamp did so, knocking out all her teeth and breaking her nose. Her face became a bloody pulp but she wasn#'t dead yet. he wanted her to live a\ bit longer. Machamp then broke her fingers, her toes, her arms then her legs and now nearly all the bones in her body were broken.

"good job, Machmap." Bob recalled it. Het sent out Ursaring and told iot to eat her, ut not enough to kill her. Ursaring slowly deboured her legs, savouring the crumpled, bloody flesh and crunching through her bones. It picked her eyes out of her skill and swallowed them, licking its lips.

The bitch was nearly dead now. Bob recalled ursaring and sent his scyther out. He had it chop her into lots of tiny little bites. Now she was dead. He picked up the pieces of Sunain and fed them into a woodchipper. Then he told everyone that she was dead at last and the world rejoiced in delight. it was a much better place without that nasty etlist bitch.


End file.
